This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of the internet, using the internet to implement data sharing between clients has gradually become a common tool. A typical method of implementing data sharing between clients is through the use of a wire connection. For example, a mobile phone is connected with a personal computer (PC) through a data line so as to transmit data between the mobile phone and the PC. Through this method, it is necessary to first connect the clients via wire connections before data sharing, and thus, the operation of data sharing is complicated. Further, this method is also limited by the various means for making connections. For example, unless there is a wireless connection, data sharing cannot be implemented. Moreover, if wire interfaces between the clients are not matched, then normal wire connection cannot be established, and thus, data sharing cannot be implemented.